


Big Blue Eyes - Ian & Mickey

by floralsuitian



Series: Life As We Know It [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Babies, Dad Ian & Mickey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralsuitian/pseuds/floralsuitian
Summary: Ian and Mickey discover the ups and downs of parenthood, while also reassuring themselves, and each other, that they will be better parents than theirs ever were.
Relationships: Domestic Husbands - Relationship, Gallavich - Relationship
Series: Life As We Know It [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639939
Comments: 16
Kudos: 143





	Big Blue Eyes - Ian & Mickey

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!!! I had this idea swirling in my head for hours today, and decided to write it down. Here's what came of it. This was sooooo fun to write, and made me kind of emotional in the process. I hope you enjoy this very sweet little story I threw together. Enjoy!!!

2:45am. That’s what time it is when Mickey hears her crying. Again. Jesus, she’s got a set of lungs on her. He groans, sits up on the bed, tossing the blankets off of him. He runs his hand down his face, her wailing reaching past their bedroom, he’s sure of it. Ian is still fast asleep because of course he is, but Mickey shakes him gently to wake him. He groans, rolls over so he’s facing Mickey’s backside, peels his eyes open in the dim room, and groans louder when he hears the little girl’s screams.

“She’s fuckin’ crying again”, Mickey says lowly, his voice thick with sleep. Ian sits up next, sighs, leans forward to kiss Mickey’s shoulder.

“Want me to get her?”, Ian asks, gently slipping his hands around his husband’s bare torso and resting his chin on his shoulder. Mickey leans back against him, closing his eyes for a moment before shaking his head gently.

“Nahh. I’ll get her. Bring her in here for a bit”. Mickey turns his head to kiss Ian’s cheek before standing slowly from the bed. He makes his way to the little girl’s room; her screaming and wailing seems to have gotten progressively quieter, but he can faintly hear her little whimpers as he opens the door to her room. Her music box is still playing softly, her fairy lights illuminating her small figure. Mickey can see her little arms and legs kicking through the bars of her small crib (Debbie gave them Franny’s old one that she so happened to save), and her face is scrunched and red from her screaming fit.

Mickey sees that her baby blanket has fallen onto the floor (she must’ve thrown it out by accident, along with her little stuffed elephant), and he bends down to pick them both up, sighing again, before reaching into the crib to pick her up. Her little face softens the moment she sees Mickey smile gently at her, and her crying subsides almost instantly.

Back in their bedroom, Ian is smiling gently when he hears Mickey cooing softly to the little girl.

“I know, sshh. ‘S’alright, you’re good”, he whispers to her, holding her little head against his shoulder and gently bouncing his body to soothe her. Her little hands are curled into fists against his chest as he turns off her lights and music box, encasing them in darkness. Mickey takes her blanket and elephant with them, shutting the door behind him. 

“Let’s go see Daddy. Huh? Wanna go see Daddy?”, he says, and the baby hiccups. Mickey chuckles, rubbing his thumb across her small head. 

“Got a set a lungs on you, kid”, he says, as he enters his and Ian’s room. “Don’t know if I’ve ever heard a baby scream like that”.

“Franny used to do that same thing. Kept the whole house up for days. Debs was good with her though. She was usually just hungry”, Ian says, tucking pillows between his and Mickey’s sides of the bed for the baby to sleep. She was wide awake now, her eyes looking around the room until she fixates on Ian. Ian smiles at her, his eyebrows raising and his lips forming into an ‘O’ shape as he looked at her.

“Does she need to eat?”, Mickey asks, cradling her head in his hands. He lays her blanket between the pillows before sitting on the bed and handing her to Ian.

“I fed her before she laid down earlier. She should be fine for now”, he says, playfully sticking his tongue out at her. She stared at him like he was from another planet, then hiccupped again. Ian chuckles, gesturing to Mickey to hand him the clean spit-up rag on the dresser.

“Think she needs to spit-up though. She’s got hiccups”, Ian says, taking the rag from Mickey, and tossing it over his shoulder. He takes the baby in both hands, gently laying her head against his shoulder, rubbing her back, patting her softly, until she burps, causing both Ian and Mickey to chuckle softly.

“Good girl”, Ian whispers to her. Mickey lays back down, resting his head on his pillow, looking longingly at Ian. Ian smiles tiredly at him, reaching over to grab his hand for a moment. He mouths ‘Love you’ to him, Mickey returns it.

“You’re a natural at this kid shit”, Mickey says as Ian lays the little girl down between them. Ian chuckles, thinking about all the times he had to change Liam’s diapers, watching Franny for Debbie, watching Lip with Freddie. Svetlana and Yevgeny years ago. He’s always been around babies and little kids; he supposed it came naturally to him.

“Helping Fiona and Lip with Liam all those years, Debbie with Franny, Lip with Freddie”, he chooses to leave out Yevgeny. Mickey doesn’t really ever talk about it. It doesn’t bother Ian that he doesn’t; he understands.

“Babies galore”, he adds on, following suit and laying his head against his pillow. Ian lays his hand on top of the baby’s stomach watching as her little hands and feet frantically kick at the air and she coos gently. She sticks her fingers in her mouth, and Mickey chuckles when she tries to touch him with her slobbery hands. 

“Nice try, kid. Not happening”, and Ian laughs, grabbing a tissue from his nightstand and wiping her hand. She gurgles and kicks her feet, and Ian’s eyes meet Mickey’s. They stare at each other over the little girl, tired eyes melting into one another, and suddenly Ian speaks softly again.

“We haven’t named her yet”. 

Their eyes never falter, keeping them on one another, and Mickey reaches his hand down between them, grabbing Ian’s, Mickey’s thumb running across the back of Ian’s hand.

“What should we call her?” Mickey’s starting to fall asleep again; it’s almost 3:30 in the morning. They both need sleep; Ian learned a long time ago that you don’t get much with babies. Not until they’ve learned to sleep through the night. 

“I don’t know. I like....Rosie. Or Isabelle. Izzy for short”, Ian says softly. THe little girl is still kicking her legs, but this time is playing with her elephant’s ear. 

“I like Rosie”, Mickey whispers audibly, opening his eyes for a moment to stare at Ian again. Ian smiles at him, before returning his eyes to the baby girl. 

“Rosie it is”, he says. Mickey lets go of Ian’s hand, raising it to run his thumb over her forehead. 

“She’s got little crease lines already”, Mickey observes. Ian giggles.

“Like her papa”, he says. Mickey looks at him, smiles at the nickname. 

“Papa, huh? That what we’re going with?”

“Dad and Papa fit well, no?”, Ian shrugs, and Mickey chuckles before running his thumb over the little girl’s cheek. She gurgles again, turns her little head to look at Mickey. Ian chuckles at the action, watches as Mickey playfully sticks his tongue out at her. She doesn’t respond to it, which causes both of them to laugh. 

“She’s got these big blue eyes”, Mickey observes again. Ian smiles softly again, raising his giant hand to stroke his thumb over her tiny one. 

“Like her papa”, Ian repeats. Mickey smiles at that too. There’s some silence between them except for the sound of Rosie’s gurgling and her little feet thudding softly on the mattress. The clock hits 4am; both Ian and Mickey are resting their eyes but not really sleeping, and Mickey speaks into the quietness of the room.

“You think we’re gonna be good parents?”

Ian opens his eyes slowly, making eye contact with his equally tired husband. He shifts his body slightly to bring his leg over Mickey’s.

“Do _you_ think we’ll be?”

“Just don’t wanna fuck her up, ya know? Don’t wanna….become my dad”.

Ian’s heart sinks as he plays with Rosie’s clothed foot. He knew it was on Mickey’s mind, ending up like his dad. Mickey was nothing like his dad; he had to know that.

“You’re nothing like that piece of shit, you hear me?”, Ian says softly, but sternly. Mickey swallows the lump in his throat that had begun to form the moment he fathomed the one thing he feared. Fucking up his kid. Fucking up his kid.  _ Fucking up his kid.  _

“Promise me she’s gonna end up in college with a helluva good major”, Mickey jokes, and Ian chuckles softly.

“We’re gonna do this, Mick. We’re gonna be good at it,  _ you’re  _ gonna be so good at it. I know you will be”. 

Mickey nods gently, playing with Rosie’s other foot. She’s finally fallen asleep, her little hands laying at her sides. Her little elephant is laying by her tiny head, and her chest is moving up and down slowly.

“You’re gonna be a fucking good dad, okay?”, Ian says again, leaning over the baby to kiss Mickey gently. Mickey cups the back of his head, sitting up to meet his husband more easily. Their lips don’t move, they just stay against one another for a moment, and then Mickey pulls away, still cupping Ian’s neck.

“I fucking love you, you know”, he whispers, and Ian sniffles, kissing Mickey again; this time, catching his bottom lip between his and cupping his cheek to try and pull him closer without waking the baby. They finally pull away, resting their foreheads against one another’s.

“I love you. So fucking much. We’re gonna kill this shit”, he chuckles, and Mickey returns it. They both pull away completely, laying back down on their pillows and intertwining hands below Rosie’s feet. 

“We need to sleep”, Mickey whispers. 

“Yeah”, Ian whispers back, feeling his eyelids drooping. 

“She gonna stay asleep now?”, Mickey asks before closing his eyes. 

“She’ll be fine, she’s with her daddies now”, Ian smiles and closes his next. 

Rosie stayed asleep until 8:30, when she woke up cooing and babbling into the quietness of their room. Ian woke up first, still tired as hell, but picked up the baby girl, carrying her into the kitchen to feed her. He put the coffee on for him and Mickey, walking around their small apartment, holding Rosie and every once in awhile, meeting those big blue eyes Mickey mentioned. Ian began to talk to her quietly, holding the bottle to her little mouth, her tiny hands wrapping around it to try and assist him. 

“Somewhere, someone’s missing you. They won’t get to see you grow up, see you take your first steps. Hear you say your first word”, Ian sits down on the couch, tucking a pillow under his arm for her head to rest on.

“But your Papa and I will. We’re gonna take care of you. Gonna teach you things our parents never did. Gonna be there for you when you have your first heartbreak, your first kiss”. 

He looks down at the baby, her eyes drifting closed again, but still drinking from the bottle. 

“You better not be kissing boys until you’re sixteen, though. I’m not kidding”, Ian half jokes. Rosie begins to completely fall asleep, her hands dropping from around the bottle. Ian smiles down at her, carefully removing the bottle from her mouth and setting it on the coffee table. 

“Should start calling you Rosie. That’s your name now”, he says, picking up the little girl, and cradling her over his bare shoulder. "Little Rosie", he says, kissing her head gently. He prays she doesn’t wake up and take that as her cue to spit up on him, as he makes his way back to their room. Mickey’s awake, rubbing at his eyes. Ian grabs her blanket and elephant from the bed, kisses his husband gently, as Mickey rubs Rosie’s back.

“She eat?”, Mickey asks. Ian nods, tells him the coffee’s done, and that he’s going to put Rosie in her playpen to sleep. Mickey follows him back to the living room, watching as Ian lays her down inside the playpen with her blanket and elephant. 

“When she wakes up, we need to burp her again”, Ian says, taking the coffee mug Mickey holds out for him. Ian leans over and kisses him again, pressing him against the counter. Mickey hums, gives in to the kiss, setting his coffee mug on the counter behind him. 

“We’re really gonna raise a kid, huh?”, Mickey whispers, threading his fingers through Ian’s hair gently. Ian smiles gently at him, kissing him softly once again.

“Yeah. If that’s okay with you”.

“‘Course it is. As long as I don’t have to change all the damn diapers all the time”, he jokes. Ian rolls his eyes, kisses him again, then goes to sit in the living room, Mickey following behind him.

They both sit on the couch, eventually falling asleep again, Mickey’s head in Ian’s lap. Rosie wakes up again around 10am; Mickey wakes up, nudging at Ian with his foot when he sits up.

“Think she needs to burped and changed”, Mickey keeps up with his promise on making Ian change her, and Ian groans, standing from the couch to grab her from the playpen. 

Parenthood was gonna kick their ass, but they wanted this. Both of them. Years ago, they never would’ve imagined this would be their lives. Now, they were really doing this. Together. As a unit. As husbands. As dads. As Daddy and Papa. Mickey smiles, laying down on the couch as he watches Ian change and burp Rosie like he’s been doing it all his life. They smiled at each other, as Rosie burped and gurgled, making both of their hearts swell with joy at their daughter. Their little girl. Rosie. With her big blue eyes and long eyelashes. She was everything. The perfect addition. And Ian was right. They were gonna be hella good parents. 


End file.
